<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>纳米与光年 by Tsukikun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036496">纳米与光年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikun/pseuds/Tsukikun'>Tsukikun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikun/pseuds/Tsukikun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>淳朴的校园师生AU。<br/>年龄操作有，史昂老师x学生雅柏菲卡，未完存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Shion/Pisces Albafica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>纳米与光年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.<br/>  气氛凝重的大堂里，人们都身着黑色的正装，手持白色的花束，垂着头听主持人低沉的声音：“我们会永远记得鲁格尼斯教授为科学所做的牺牲，他的灵魂将活在我们心中……”大堂的正中间摆着一张照片，照片中的人温和地微笑着，然而从此以后他的生命将被永远定格在这个笑容上。<br/>  人们陆续走上前去将手中的花束轻轻放置在小台上。轮到史昂的时候他走上前去，正要放花的时候他注意到独自跪在一旁的一个身影。此刻在场的人们或坐或站，只有他一人跪在那里，在他的周围没有一个人。那是一个蓝发少年，身形微微颤抖，像是在无声啜泣。<br/>  没过多久葬礼结束了。着黑衣的人们陆陆续续地走了出去，史昂也在其中。逝者只能停留在原地，而生者却必须继续前行的脚步。一个熟悉的生命的消失固然令人悲伤，但这悲伤或许只能停留在匆忙前行的人们心中很短暂的时间，随即逐渐变淡褪色。<br/>  史昂在出门前最后一次回头，那个少年仍然跪在原地，对葬礼的结束，人群的离去无动于衷。</p><p>01.<br/>  又是一个新的学期。在各项事务都步入正轨之前的开学期间无疑是一场兵荒马乱，无论是对于学生还是对于老师。史昂刚接过他的同事——他刚接手的班级的班主任，递过来的一份学生名单，就听见对方犹豫着开口：“史昂老师，有个学生你可能要注意一下……”<br/>  “才刚开学就需要注意，看来问题不小呀。”史昂笑着借口，抖了抖手里的名单，“哪一位？”<br/>  班主任的手指点在了一个名字上：“就是他。这个学生，有点奇怪。他的其他各科，虽然算不上非常优异，但至少也是不错的地步。只有物理，我调了他以前的成绩看了看，在刚进学校的时候明明还是不错的，之后就掉得一塌糊涂。我也找过他谈话，但他经常就是不发一言，或者表示自己对物理没兴趣。”<br/>  “哦？没兴趣？”史昂眯起眼：“这年头敢直接用‘没兴趣’来应付成绩的也是少见呢。和他的家长谈过没？”<br/>  班主任摇了摇头：“没办法谈。听说他的监护人都过世了。”<br/>  这个消息让史昂吃惊不小。本想着这样的情况一般背后都有个万事不挂心当甩手掌柜的家长，没想到这个学生的情况却是这般。<br/>  “他之前的物理成绩真的不错，初中的时候还在物理竞赛获过奖……”班主任接着说：“我也不是很清楚他这样转变的原因，但无论怎样，希望史昂老师多留意一下他。这样的学生，如果物理上来了会有很好的前程的。”<br/>  “我知道了。我会想想办法的。”<br/>  班主任走之后，史昂注视着名单上“雅柏菲卡”的名字，自言自语道：“这倒真是个有趣的挑战……”</p><p>  史昂，新任高二X班物理老师，现正处于他的第一节课上。<br/>  年轻的老师微笑着，目光扫过一张张尚青涩的脸：“在开始上课前，我想问同学们一个问题，什么是物理？”<br/>  学生们面面相觑。他们已不再是需要老师一点点引入高中课堂的新生，本以为这堂课的正常套路是“请大家打开课本，翻到xx页……”<br/>  然而这意外并不能点燃学生们的热情。教室里寂静一片，不少学生都低下了头。<br/>  “没有志愿者吗？”史昂环顾了一圈，看向名单，“那我就随便问了……”<br/>  “雅柏菲卡？”<br/>  教室里仍然很安静。史昂将目光投向教室正中央，耐心地等待着。过了几秒，有椅子挪开的声音，前排一个学生站了起来。<br/>  史昂看着那个蓝发学生愣了一下，一瞬间他觉得那个学生有些面熟，却想不起在哪里见过。随即他反应了过来：“雅柏菲卡同学是吧？说说你的看法？”<br/>  然而回应他的还是沉默。被点名的雅柏菲卡只是站了起来，却一声不吭地低着头，目光像是能把书本盯出一个洞。<br/>  “随便说，没关系的。”史昂鼓励道。虽然他也十分怀疑这一套能否奏效。<br/>  又过了安静的，漫长得仿佛像一个世纪般的几秒，雅柏菲卡抬起头，看着他的眼睛摇了摇头。<br/>  “我不知道。”他轻声说。<br/>  猝不及防对上目光的史昂再次愣了下神，也不打算再次为难他，便挥手让对方坐下。<br/>  “什么是物理？人人都会有自己的想法，不过我想或许在坐的各位会有人认为它不过是一门高考中的需要努力拿分的考试科目。我要告诉诸位的是，它远不止这么单纯。它是一种探索，对物质，能量，时间，空间，对我们所存在的世界的探索。若是能探索地顺利，你会发现这个世界的奥秘，也能理解物理的魅力。”<br/>  “当然，我并不是要求你们都以探索世界为目的地来学物理，就算你只是为了拿分来学习我也欢迎。只是，若你能发现在其上分数以外的东西——”<br/>  史昂露出微笑：“你会发现，物理真是一门相当有趣的科学。”<br/>  这段话末了，史昂感受到自己收到了不少目光。若有所思的，漠不关心的，怀有兴趣的……在其中也有来自雅柏菲卡的目光。史昂感觉自坐下后，他一直在看着自己。<br/>  想着方才雅柏菲卡说不知道时认真而困惑的神情，史昂打开书：“好的，那么我们进入正题……”</p><p>  眼看着一堂课将进入尾声，史昂合上课本走下了讲台：“那么今天的作业是第XX页……你们选出课代表了吗？”<br/>  “没有——”异口同声。<br/>  “那么，有没有人自愿？”<br/>  又是一片安静。课代表这种卖力的活鲜少有人主动争取。<br/>  “没有人吗？既然这样……”史昂曲起手指敲了敲身边的桌子，“你来做我的课代表好了。”<br/>  很明显一节课都在恍惚跑神再一次不幸躺枪的雅柏菲卡站起身：“老师，我……”<br/>  “你什么？”史昂歪了歪头，正巧下课铃响了起来：“明天记得把作业收上来。下课。”<br/>  最后一节课的下课铃声无疑是抢饭开始的枪声。他话音刚落，呼啦啦一片人便冲了出去。史昂笑笑，一边心里诽谤这么冲真的不会摔跤吗一边拔腿离开了教室。<br/>  很快这个教室变得空荡荡了。只剩雅柏菲卡仍然呆呆地站在原位，慢慢地握紧了拳。</p><p>02.<br/>  “嘛，事情就是这样了。擅自做了主不好意思。”<br/>  “没关系，反正这个职位本也没有合适的人选。”班主任摇摇头表示他并不介意。这是个在文理分科后重新组建的班级，他之前带过的学生为数不多，雅柏菲卡恰巧是其中之一。班级初成，班委的人选尚未决定，他这几天也一直在考虑这个事情。<br/>  “他没有来找过你么？我看他当时似乎是不太情愿的样子。”史昂问道，因为当时看到雅柏菲卡好像想说什么，却被下课铃打断。之后他一直在办公室坐着，等待着雅柏菲卡来找他。史昂连回应雅柏菲卡推拒这个职位的台词都想好了，然而一直到下午放学，雅柏菲卡都没有来过办公室。<br/>  “咦？那倒是没有……我也是现在才知道你的随堂委任呢。”<br/>  那便是，默认了么？史昂的手指缓慢地蹭着下巴，露出意味深长的笑容。<br/>  我很期待呢，我的小课代表。</p><p>  办公室的门被不轻不重地敲了两声，随后被轻轻推开。有些嘈杂的办公室多了一个脚步声。等史昂从教案中抬起头，一叠整齐的作业出现在他的桌子上。<br/>  “挺快的嘛。”史昂向有些局促的雅柏菲卡笑笑，拿起贴在最上面的一张小小的便签纸，“这是？”<br/>  “没有交作业的名单。”雅柏菲卡垂下眼。<br/>  “嗯……不算多，不过我自认为昨天我留的作业也的确不多。那么……其他人也就算了，能不能给我解释解释你的名字是怎么回事，课代表同学？”<br/>  “……”雅柏菲卡仍低垂着眼，“没有做完。”<br/>  “有理由吗？”史昂将双手交织在一起抵在下巴上。<br/>  一阵沉默。下课时分，办公室依然吵吵嚷嚷的，有其他老师给学生答疑的声音，也有老师隔着好几张桌子闲聊几句，外面走廊上有学生大笑着跑过，令人怀疑他们是否真的是高中生。可这些嘈杂的声音加在一起，却显得这张小办公桌旁的沉默更尴尬了。<br/>  上课铃声恰到好处地响起，史昂无奈地挥挥手：“算了，回去吧。告诉这些同学，”说着史昂扬了扬手上的名单，“如果能在下午我上课前交上作业，就姑且放他们一马哦。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡点点头，转身向外走。<br/>  史昂的声音从背后传来：“当然，我希望在下午交上来的作业里，也能看到你的那一份。”<br/>  那个身影顿了一顿，没有做任何回应地继续迈开了步伐。</p><p>  午休时间。雅柏菲卡坐在床上，盯着面前的作业本发呆。狭小的宿舍里没有桌子，写字看书什么的都只能在床上。刚响完午休铃，精力充沛的高中生们可从来没有准时睡觉的习惯，有两人坐在一张床上嘻嘻哈哈小声聊天的，有用被子遮着偷偷玩手机的，也有抓紧时间勤奋学习的——各种声响交织其中，雅柏菲卡只能戴上了耳机，才将它们通通隔绝在外。<br/>  这样他就能放任自己沉浸在自己的世界中了。雅柏菲卡叹了口气，翻开作业，冗长的题干描述和令人目眩的物理符号丝毫不能让他提起完成作业的兴趣——尽管这还是昨天的物理作业。<br/>  他也不是没试过一直将作业拖欠到连老师都放弃向他追讨的地步，上一个物理老师就是如此，到最后差不多完全放弃他了，也不再过问他的作业和成绩。<br/>  但这次的这位擅自又随便地把他认命为物理课代表的史昂老师，有些不同。本以为他在向班主任了解了自己是怎样一位劣迹斑斑的学生之后就会收回成命的，然而并没有。于是他一大早就开始履行这个职责，在教室大喊“收作业啦”显然不是他的风格，他便一个个找到那些组长，通知他们将作业收齐——这对不太擅长与他人接触的他来说，着实是个挑战。<br/>  雅柏菲卡也说不清是什么原因让他此刻坐在这开始与物理作业的痛苦纠缠的，或许是史昂在开始上课前对物理的一番阐述，或许是身为课代表公然与老师作对不太好，或许是上午临走前史昂的那句希望……雅柏菲卡无奈地晃晃脑袋，开始看题。</p><p>  下午的工作时间开始了。史昂来到办公桌前，意外地发现那其上又多了几本作业。而送作业过来的人显然已经离开。<br/>  “来得真早呀……”史昂一边嘀咕一边随手翻看那几本作业，果不其然地在最后一本的封面上看见了雅柏菲卡的名字。了然地笑笑，将其翻开——一片红色。学生们手里都有答案，通常做完之后都会自己用红笔订正。虽然早已有所心理准备，这正确率却比自己所想的还要惨不忍睹。仔细扫过某两道题的红笔订正后，史昂挥笔在那本满是红色的作业上打了优，又有些心情愉悦地给另一本那两道题错得和答案一模一样的作业折了角。<br/>  嘛，不管怎样，是自己完成而不是抄答案敷衍的就好。</p><p>  然而，一次成功交上的作业并不能代表雅柏菲卡的态度就此转变。上课的走神，迟交的作业，极低的正确率……一切如故。史昂看着一场小测的成绩单底部的那个名字，感到深深的无奈。正巧雅柏菲卡进来送作业，史昂叫住他。<br/>  “你喜欢物理吗？”<br/>  “不。”雅柏菲卡回答得很快，他平静地注视着史昂，“我讨厌它。”<br/>  史昂看着那双貌似平静的眼睛，本能地感觉到在毫无波澜的表面下有更深的东西在缓缓旋转：“那你喜欢化学和生物？”<br/>  雅柏菲卡没想到他会问出这样的问题，一下子有点愣神：“诶……？一般。”<br/>  “那你为什么要选择理科？更讨厌政史地么？”<br/>  意料之中的沉默。史昂继续说道：“如果你后悔了，现在选择文科还来得及。”<br/>  “……不。”雅柏菲卡摇了摇头，“我没有后悔，也没有转文的打算。我做出的选择……或许只是因为，不想逃避罢了。”他的声音越来越轻<br/>  丢下这么一句令人费解的话，雅柏菲卡也不多做解释便转头离去。而那样的背影，依然给史昂一种熟悉之感，却仍是回想不起来。<br/>  “那个学生很麻烦吧？”一个老师凑过来，“他之前是我的学生的时候也是那样。”<br/>  “嗯，令人头疼呢。”<br/>  “第一个学期还是很好的，自从他父亲去世后就一直是那个样子。”<br/>  史昂吃惊地抬起头，“他父亲是今年去世的？”<br/>  “是啊，”同事被史昂突如其来的反应吓到了，“当时他还请了挺久的假呢。好像就是三月份的事。”</p><p>  三月份……<br/>  向班主任要来了雅柏菲卡之前的成绩单，虽然没有记录到每一次测试，但大考的成绩还是有的，大概趋势还是能看出来。史昂看着第二学期从三月份开始一次比一次糟糕的物理成绩，喃喃道：“果然……”<br/>  他想起自己在哪里见过那个背影了。<br/>  在三月份，鲁格尼斯教授的葬礼上。</p><p> </p><p>03．</p><p>  高中的物理，多多少少还是有那么几个实验的。对学生而言，进实验室摆弄器材总比坐在教室里听枯燥的理论课要有趣的多，因此，难得的实验课，大家都兴致高涨。<br/>  一开始史昂还有故作严肃地要求学生们在听完他讲理论之前不准乱动实验器材，但在看见越来越多的学生看着器材蠢蠢欲动的模样，便也随他们去了，草草地讲了几句便让他们开始动手。40分钟着实短暂，他也不能指望学生能在这样一段时间内做出些什么成果来，无非就是上手感受一下，验证理论的正确性罢了。<br/>  果不其然，大部分学生一开始还是像模像样地摆出一副做实验的架势，大约测了一两组数据，便愉快地玩耍了起来。史昂出去实验室一趟回来，便看见甚至有学生把几张复写纸摊在一起，比谁在上面踩出的脚印大。<br/>  玩得正开心时，只听后面幽幽传来一声：“玩得很开心嘛？要不要再发你们一只大黄鸭呀？”<br/>  在其他学生的哄笑声中，他们灰溜溜地回到了原位。史昂继续转悠着看学生们的实验情况，大体上都不尽如人意，直到他来到雅柏菲卡的实验桌前。<br/>  虽然这个实验是两人一组，但班上的学生是单数，于是雅柏菲卡便被单出来了。然而这并不意味着雅柏菲卡做得比其他人差——恰恰相反，他做得比其他人好太多了。史昂一脸诧异地看着桌上的草纸上的数据记录表，虽然是随手画的，但各个项目非常清晰严谨，数据也非常贴近实验数据，误差相当小。<br/>  大概是注意到史昂的目光，雅柏菲卡手一抖，小球释放得过早，在斜坡上加速后飞出了复写纸的范围，砸在地上不甘心地滚了一滚。<br/>  “你的数据很漂亮。”史昂诚恳地说，“记录数据的表格也是，清晰全面。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡垂着眼没有说话。模模糊糊地想起从前也有这么一个人，手把手地教他数据要怎么记才会显得有条理一目了然，在自己骄傲地把记录的数据展示给他看时微笑着夸奖他。<br/>  史昂蹲下身捡起小球放回桌面上：“做得很好。继续加油。”在他正想离去时，身后传来几乎低不可闻的声音：“以前……有过一些经验。”<br/>  史昂想他大概能明白这所谓的经验的由来。他张口想说些什么，却觉得似乎说什么都不太合适。</p><p>  周五的傍晚，是这所寄宿制学校一周里唯二开放大门的时候之一。学生们拖着行李箱陆陆续续地离开了，这所热闹的学校很快变得空荡荡的。批改完最后一份作业的史昂伸展了一下泛酸的手臂，看着窗外的夕阳，打算趁这没人的时候占领篮球场，久违地活动活动。<br/>  篮球一下下拍击着地面，史昂加快运球的速度，虚晃躲过假想中拦截的人，转身，上篮——可惜没进。篮球重重地砸在了篮板上，弹了出去，在空中划过一道弧线之后慢慢地滚到了某个路过的学生脚边。<br/>  那个学生弯腰把球捡起来。<br/>  “那位同学，麻烦扔过来一下——诶？”史昂跑近了才看清楚对方的脸，背着书包身旁搁着行李箱手里还拿着个球的雅柏菲卡背对着夕阳站在那里，橙色的光晕为他勾勒上模糊的暖色。<br/>  “怎么还没走？”<br/>  雅柏菲卡摇了摇头：“不急。”<br/>  史昂像是想起来什么，眸色暗了一暗。随即他抬起头，没有接雅柏菲卡递过来的球，眼睛里映着夕阳温暖的光：“来一场吗？一对一。”</p><p>  球场里两个人的影子被拖得老长。雅柏菲卡守在篮筐下，看着不远处拍着球一脸认真地寻找着空当的物理老师，不由得陷入了“我怎么就答应了呢”的思考中。<br/>  或许只是不想这么早回去吧。<br/>  回到那个冰冷的，安静的地方……<br/>  “要来了哦。”史昂的话打断了他纷乱的思绪，只见对方狡黠一笑，就攻了上来。出乎雅柏菲卡的预料，史昂的身手意外地灵敏，巧妙地闪躲掉他的围堵后手腕一用力，将球送了出去。<br/>  还是没中。<br/>  “……”<br/>  史昂若无其事地捡起球：“空当很多啊，雅柏菲卡同学。”<br/>  在那之前您能先把准头练好吗！雅柏菲卡心里诽谤道。<br/>  “噗嗤。”先忍不住笑了出来的倒是史昂。他把头扭过去：“对不住啊让我笑会先……”<br/>  “……”雅柏菲卡有些无奈地看着他。这位老师在他心中的形象，倒是无可挽回地向越来越崩的方向一去不复返了。<br/>  ——第一次在总是独来独往的雅柏菲卡脸上看到这么些表情，有些意外。<br/>  ——也有些可爱。</p><p>  “好了好了，再来。”史昂把头转回来，表情也回归了正常。这一次雅柏菲卡没有放松警惕，他紧紧地盯着史昂的动作。但史昂却没有马上攻过来，他不紧不慢地拍着球，仿佛在思考些什么。<br/>  最终史昂带着球上前。速度不是很快，雅柏菲卡伸手去够那颗球，被史昂一转身闪过。再次擦身而过的瞬间，史昂张口说了些什么。那些话传入雅柏菲卡的耳中，他不可置信般地睁大了眼睛。<br/>  “鲁格尼斯教授的事，我很遗憾。”<br/>  史昂跳起来，将球扣入篮筐。<br/>  “但你不能继续沉浸其中了。”<br/>  他和球一起落地，扬起一阵灰。<br/>  “我赢了。”史昂眨了眨眼，平静地说。</p><p> </p><p>04.<br/>  雅柏菲卡呆怔在原地。在听到那个名字的一瞬间，心脏像是突然被投入冰窖，冰冷感从那里一直蔓延至四肢。<br/>  “你是怎么知道的？”过了好一会，雅柏菲卡用干涩的声音问道。他一直以为其他人最多知道他的父亲过世了而已，他也不曾告诉过他们他父亲的名字。<br/>  “我见过你，在教授的葬礼上。”见雅柏菲卡仍是一脸迷惑，他笑了笑：“当然，你不一定记得我，当时来了不少人呢。”<br/>  这倒是不错。父亲去世的消息传出去之后，便有人自发地主持葬礼，而来参加葬礼的人也有不少，都是父亲的旧识之类的，大多数雅柏菲卡并不认识。来宾的脸对于当时正沉浸在悲伤之中的他来说，更不可能一一记住。<br/>  天色越来越暗，夕阳的光渐渐隐没在夜色之中。史昂看了看表：“不早了，不然找个地方边吃边说？”<br/>  雅柏菲卡看了他一眼，转身去拿行李箱。</p><p>  一路上雅柏菲卡什么话也没说，只是默默地隔着两步的距离跟在史昂后面。在若干个收不到回音的“想吃什么”“喜欢哪家店”问题并走过了一条完整的小吃街后，史昂终于憋不住了：“米饭面食快餐点菜中式西式KFCM记必胜客你到底吃什么给个话行不行？”<br/>  “……”他的小课代表视线黏着路缝，“随便。”<br/>  “……”史昂彻底没了脾气。</p><p>  随便进了家餐馆，点了单后拿起水杯打算喝口水的史昂看到来自对面的目光后差点被呛着：“咳咳……我会说下去的你别用那种眼神看着我，你想问什么？”<br/>  这才注意到自己的眼神很奇怪的雅柏菲卡慌忙收了目光，一时间有很多疑问盘旋在脑海里，这反而令他不知应从何问起，想了一会后：“你和他，是什么关系？”<br/>  “教授么？”史昂抿了口茶，“那是我还没工作的事了。最开始我在进行某个实验项目，卡在了关键的一步上，听说鲁格尼斯教授在这方面很擅长，就去请教了。这之后发现他的确是学识渊博又在物理上很有研究，也就经常过去做一些学术性的探讨之类的。一来二去就熟悉了，他应该算是我非常敬佩的一位老师。虽然之后发生了那样的事情……”史昂垂了眼，想起当初听闻教授所在的实验室发生了爆炸的惊愕。虽然应该是在最后一刻教授控制了爆炸的威力，没有更多的人员伤亡，但教授本人却还是过世了。<br/>  “但你差不多也该，从这件事的阴影里走出来了。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡的目光一下子变得锐利起来：“阴影？走出？你又懂我的什么？对你们而言也许只是失去了一位老师，我可是……我可是失去了我唯一的亲人！”雅柏菲卡握紧了放在桌上的双手：“在遇到他之前，我只是个被遗弃的孤儿，是他给了我家，让我成为现在的我！没有他，我便什么都不是了！可物理却把他给夺走了！把他从我身边……”<br/>  怒气转为悲伤之后，他猛然间意识到自己在这个人面前都说了些什么。这本是他深埋在心底，没有和任何人说过的秘密，现在被怒气一激，竟都不过大脑地讲了出来。<br/>  史昂看着自己意识到失言后紧咬下唇眼眶泛红的学生，叹了口气：“你说的对，这些我都不知道。不过，教授曾和我提起过你。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡一脸诧异地抬起头来。<br/>  “他说他有个物理很优秀的孩子。他为你而骄傲。”</p><p>  一个有着和煦阳光的下午。解决完今天的问题后史昂应了鲁格尼斯教授一起喝茶的邀约，突然听见对方问：“这些应该超出了要求掌握的范围吧。是打算转研究这一行吗？”<br/>  史昂笑了笑：“不，那些都是兴趣罢了。我还是打算做一名老师，看着更多的人走上他们所向往的道路。当然，物理的。”<br/>  鲁格尼斯笑着放下了茶：“这样啊，那也祝福你。我也有个孩子，说不定将来能做你的学生。”<br/>  “教授的孩子，物理一定会很优秀吧？”<br/>  “是啊，他在这上面很有天分。他是我的……骄傲。”<br/>  直到很久以后，史昂都记得那时候鲁格尼斯教授脸上，那温柔又骄傲的神情。</p><p>  东西都上来了，但是谁也没有动筷子的打算。雅柏菲卡看上去一副强忍着眼眶里的液体不让它们滑落的样子。史昂看不过去，递了张纸巾过去，把头扭向窗外：“想哭就哭吧，又不是什么丢脸的事情。”<br/>  看着窗外的景色，史昂感到那张纸巾被接了过去，过了一会，传来一声犹犹豫豫的“谢谢”。<br/>  估摸着对方心情应该平静一些了，史昂率先抄起了筷子：“吃吧，等会就该全凉了。不管怎样，肚子还是要填的。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡应了一声，随意用筷子挑了几根面条——他并不是很有胃口。过了一会雅柏菲卡放下筷子，碗里的拉面还剩一半。<br/>  “就不吃了？”史昂见状笑笑。<br/>  似乎是因为想到自己正在浪费粮食，雅柏菲卡有些不好意思地点点头。<br/>  “那就再聊聊吧，说不定过会就饿了呢——其实我觉得，你在物理上应该很有天分。”<br/>  “从哪里得出的结论？作业还是考试？”雅柏菲卡似笑非笑地看着他。<br/>  史昂摇摇头：“虽然正确率不高——我想那是因为你落下了太多知识点的缘故，但可以看出，你的方法基本上都是很到位的，有些地方思路甚至比答案更好，但正因为你对知识点的把握不够，所以无法得出正确的结果。我相信如果你能在物理上用心的话，你一定能取得更大的成就。”<br/>  “如果我能的话。”雅柏菲卡低声说道。<br/>  “你还是讨厌它吗？”<br/>  沉默了好一会，雅柏菲卡点点头。<br/>  见状，史昂叹了口气：“不然我们来打个赌吧。”<br/>  “……什么？”<br/>  “先不管喜欢还是讨厌什么乱七八糟的，你先跟我认真地对待物理这门课。一个学期，”史昂竖起一根食指，“一个学期后，如果你的想法还是没有转变，我也不会再来烦你了。”</p><p>  “我回来了。”雅柏菲卡打开门，轻轻说道。空荡荡的家没有回应。他叹了口气，知道再也不会有人一脸笑容地从里面走出来，一边问“今晚吃什么”一边把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。<br/>  这个家本不算大，现在却空旷得可怕。他家离学校不远，之前鲁格尼斯以“体验一下合宿生活”为名让他住校，现在体验是体验过了，可他却没有改成走读。<br/>  能回到哪里呢？他所熟悉的那个家……已经回不去了。就连像现在这样每周回到这个空荡荡的地方一次，都令他难以忍受。有时候他希望自己能一直每天都被课程，考试给填满，以避免自己的胡思乱想。然而即便如此，一看到那些熟悉或陌生的物理时，都会有一种猝不及防的冰冷之感蔓延上四肢，像是在提醒他某个悲伤的事实。<br/>  是的，他最讨厌将鲁格尼斯夺走的物理了。<br/>  即便他曾经，是那么喜欢它。<br/>  雅柏菲卡走进房间，拿起床头一张镶在相框里的，经常被小心翼翼擦拭的照片，指尖拂过那张熟悉的微笑的脸：“……父亲。”<br/>  “我所做的，是正确的吗？”</p><p>05<br/>  既然赌约已立下，雅柏菲卡便会守约。之前的物理课他不是若有所思地恍惚走神，就是完全不理会老师地看书写其他科作业。认真听物理课对他而言着实陌生。<br/>  为了避免走神，雅柏菲卡强迫自己一直注视着在台上讲课的史昂老师，偶尔两人的目光交汇，他也不躲闪，就这么坦然地带着一脸“我在听课”的表情继续看着对方讲课。<br/>  听闻，人获得信息时，从眼睛一处获得的占很大比重。<br/>  很快，雅柏菲卡发现史昂虽然年轻，却在教学上很有一套。他绝不像其他老师一样照本宣科，或是干脆就顺着教学组给的PPT来讲，而是先整理一份所讲的这章的重点，顺着这主干摸索下去，自然而然地抽枝长叶开花。只要跟着他走，很容易就能把要掌握的知识摸透。<br/>  除了讲课有方，这位年轻老师的风趣幽默的风格也深得学生们的喜爱，尤其是，女学生。雅柏菲卡已经是不止一次听到有女生在一起叽叽喳喳地讨论这位史昂老师有多萌多可爱。<br/>  可爱？那是因为你们不了解他的本性，切开都是黑啊。<br/>  等等？为何我一副好像很了解他的样子？雅柏菲卡想了想，摇摇头把杂念赶走继续看书。以前的物理他落得太多了，要补。或许真是因为在物理上有那么一些天分吧，尽管他没有听过课，单靠自己看书和刷题，就能补上大半部分。有些实在搞不懂的，就去问史昂——他已经连着好几天，在送完作业后，又抽出一本物理书开始询问了。</p><p>  而雅柏菲卡的这些转变，史昂看在眼里。看着和之前几乎判若两人的小课代表，史昂的脸上不由得浮现出一丝笑意。这才是雅柏菲卡最好的状态，是无论史昂，教授，甚至他自己都期盼的状态，只是他没有察觉到而已。<br/>  这种终于能振作起来，终于能为自己喜欢的事情而努力的状态……<br/>  是的，喜欢的事情。或许连雅柏菲卡自己都没有发现，他还是一如既往地喜欢着物理。否则，为何会在践行区区一个赌约时，露出这般发自内心的浅笑呢？</p><p>  一天又一天，一周又一周，时间总是在单调又平淡无奇的重复中过得飞快。很快半个学期过去，期中考如约而至。这是文理分科，也是分班后的第一场大考，老师们都不敢松懈，因为对他们而言，第一次检验开学以来的教学成果的时间来临了。<br/>  宣告考试开始的铃声敲响之前，拿着试卷不缓不急地前往考场的史昂迎面遇见了站在教室外还在翻着书的雅柏菲卡。他看着对方脸上少见的不安和焦躁，不禁莞尔，腾出了一只手上前拍了拍他的脑袋：“紧张？”<br/>  雅柏菲卡有些诧异地回头，看清来人后想了想，摇摇头。<br/>  明明就差在脸上写“我很紧张”四个字了。史昂想着，却没有去拆穿他：“好了，考试快开始了，进去吧。”<br/>  “老师你……监考这个考场？”雅柏菲卡犹豫着问道。他一点都不敢想象在熟悉的老师注视之下完成考卷的画面，特别是史昂。<br/>  史昂摇摇头，指了指隔壁的教室。有些好笑地看着雅柏菲卡松了一口气后，挥挥手：“我先走了。小考试而已，尽力就好。你能行的。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡看着那个背影拐进了隔壁的教室，之前占据大脑的那些紧张不安仿佛终于安分了下来。说来也是奇怪，他还是第一次为物理考试产生紧张的情绪。之前是自暴自弃，根本不在乎考试，更早之前是本就成绩优异，无需紧张。而这一次和以往都不同，只有这一次，有一种迫切地想要证明自己的心情，证明自己这些天的努力没有白费。<br/>  不过，不管怎样，尽力就好。雅柏菲卡平静下心情，合上书走进考场。</p><p>  令人忐忑的改卷，出成绩等一系列工序终于完成。班主任来找史昂的时候，正看见他翻着学生的答题卡若有所思。“史昂老师？”<br/>  史昂从思考中抬起头：“嗯……？是班主任老师啊，怎么了？”<br/>  “我来说说这成绩的事。这次考试雅柏菲卡的物理成绩用突飞猛进也不为过。虽然还赶不上他曾经的状态，不过也算是从垫底回到中上游了。这都是史昂老师的功劳啊。”<br/>  “这可不敢当。这成绩是那孩子自己的努力，我充其量不过是……”史昂勾起嘴角，“和他打了个小赌而已。”<br/>  “赌？”班主任显然不解其意。<br/>  “没事没事。”这事说来可话长了我才懒得解释。<br/>  “嗯，这次雅柏菲卡的成绩的确是一个惊喜……”<br/>  不过……史昂在心里默默地接嘴。<br/>  果不其然。“不过……为什么这一次我们班只有那么几个上了90呢？我看有的班上90分以上的一大片。”<br/>  该来的总是要来的。史昂有些头疼地想着。没错，他刚刚也注意到这个问题，所以才想在学生们的答题卷上找找原因。<br/>  “这么说吧，这次学生们的失分主要在最后一道大题上。那道大题对学生来说偏难了些，失分很正常。不过，这道题曾在年级组印给学生们的一份试卷中出现过，我认为这套卷子题目有点偏，就没有强制要求学生完成，也没有讲——估计有的老师正好在考前讲过这道题，押中了平均分就高了吧。”<br/>  “这样啊……”<br/>  “你不用担心，我还是很相信你这个班的物理素质的。”说着史昂眼睛一亮，冲着抱着作业过来的雅柏菲卡说道：“来得正好，我给你分析一下你这次的试卷吧。”<br/>  见状班主任也不好继续说下去，打了个招呼就先离开了。<br/>  “考得不错。最后这道题也做对了……你之前做到过这道题的原题么？就在考前发的那套卷子上。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡轻轻一咳，话语间有种没完成作业被老师抓包的窘迫：“呃……当时忙着复习，没理那套卷子。”<br/>  史昂心下有些惊异。雅柏菲卡竟是在没看过原题的情况下将这道题圆满解出来的……他之前果然没看错，雅柏菲卡，真的很有物理上的才能。<br/>  “这次的失分，主要在前面的小题上，说明你对基础知识把握的还不够。看，这道题……”</p><p>  雅柏菲卡走出办公室时，大课间已经快结束了。不算宽阔的过道的前方，有两个老师一边走一边谈论着什么。雅柏菲卡也不好从他们身边擦过，只得跟在那两个老师后面。却听见其中的一人说：“听说史昂这次带的班级考得不怎么样啊。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡一愣，另一位老师接口道：“可不是嘛。他们班这次考试过了九十分的，掰着手指也数不出几个呢。”<br/>  “平日里还总是一副教学有方的样子，不过是个初来乍到的毛头小子罢了，之前小考看不出底细，现在一大考，露出马脚了吧。”<br/>  “要我说，学生就该老老实实多做些题，题海战术毕竟还是流传下来的经典方法。史昂到底是年轻，没经验……”<br/>  正说着，一个学生快步从他们身边的一个缝隙间闪过。其中一个老师看着他的背影，皱起了眉：“都不问好的吗？现在的学生太没礼貌了。”<br/>  “估计是赶着去教室吧，快上课了嘛。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡将不想听的闲言碎语抛在后面，又加快了脚步。</p><p>  第二天的物理课，是惯例的试卷讲评。史昂将最后一道题分析完之后，顿了一顿，开启了学生们喜闻乐见却也十分罕见的闲话时间：“有些老师跟我说，还是要你们多做些题。像今天试卷上的最后一道题，之前发的作业里有，不过我没强制要求你们完成。这样你们的平均分就比其他做了并且讲评过了的班低了，连上90的都很少——”<br/>  教室里鸦雀无声。学生们投射过来的目光里仿佛都写着“不要啊我们不想加作业”。<br/>  “不过我倒觉得嘛——只看平均分有什么用？那个X班，是重点班吧，把他们班的学生一打散，往我们这些平行班一放，各个班的平均分不就都上来了嘛。老师们都可以高兴了，除了校长——总成绩还是没有变的。”<br/>  寂静严肃的气氛缓和了下来，部分学生的脸上甚至因为这番话和史昂诙谐的语气出现了笑意。<br/>  “至于那多刷题嘛，我是觉得，刷一万道题不求甚解，倒不如好好弄清楚一道题的思路和知识点。题目是千变万化的，如果你能从茫茫题海中刷中和高考一样的题，估计这逆天的运气值放到网上分分钟就能被当成锦鲤转发了吧。当然，我不是反对你们刷题，学有余力的同学尽可以找些题目来挑战自己。但如果你连基本的东西都不清楚的话，推荐你还是先把书看好吧。”史昂看了看表：“还有几分钟，今天就早点放你们去吃饭吧，记得别发出太大动静。”<br/>  教室里发出一阵低声的欢呼，学生们匆匆收拾起东西冲出教室。史昂也拿起书混入他们之间，大步离开了教室。<br/>  只有雅柏菲卡不为所动。他想了想，悄悄拿出藏在书包底的手机，调出通讯录，“史昂”的名字赫然在目。连老师的敬称都没有，是他自顾自认命自己为课代表之后报给自己的号码。<br/>  “别犹豫了，以为我真会以为你们都遵守校规不带手机来学校么？”当时的史昂云淡风轻地对着正纠结着是拿手机来记还是拿纸笔来记的雅柏菲卡说道：“也把你的号码报给我吧，有事好沟通。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡对着空白的输入框思考了一会，按下了第一个键。</p><p>  回办公室放下东西，史昂也没什么去吃饭的心情。如果和那些老师坐在一起的话，肯定又会听到什么明着比较平均分暗讽自己的教学方法有误的话吧。之前就是听了他们在办公室的冷嘲热讽，在课上才一时没收住吐槽了几句。<br/>  对学生流露自己的私人情绪……感觉真不像是自己会做的事。史昂苦笑着。或许，只是太想收获一份认同吧？无论那是来自同事的，还是来自学生的。<br/>突然间，史昂放在桌上的手机震了震。<br/>  “刚才的话，那不像你。”<br/>  “你的方法没有错。不用去理会别人的看法。”<br/>  看着那两条短信，史昂觉得心里像是有扇属于一个积满灰的小房间的窗户，“啪”地一下打开，放进了一室阳光。<br/>  他微笑起来。<br/>  “谢谢。”</p><p>06<br/>  史昂所教的班级位于教学楼顶楼。这一层除了几间教学用教室外，在走廊的尽头，有一间空旷的，被人遗忘许久的阶梯教室。有时里面会堆放些杂物，有时里面的杂物又被清空，却鲜少有人光顾，更别说使用它。门上通常是挂着锁的，闭合的门扇积了不少灰。<br/>  然而，在这样一间地处偏僻的教室里，却摆放着一架钢琴。很少人知道那架钢琴放置在那的作用，更少有人注意过那架沉默着的钢琴，路过这里的师生往往脚步匆匆，怎么会留意那间黑洞洞的教室里究竟有什么？<br/>  史昂原本也没注意到，直到有一天他路过这个教室，听到里面传来的琴声为止。<br/>  估计是清东西的时候粗心大意的工人忘记了锁门，如今的门被风吹开一条缝，流畅清脆的音符一个接一个传出。史昂停下了脚步。琴声偶尔会突兀地中断，弹奏者显然不能算是非常熟练，但随着弹奏的继续，突兀的中断越来越少。最后唯有清澈的琴声缓缓流入他的耳中，淌过他的心底。<br/>  史昂悄悄凑到门板有些蒙灰的玻璃上看了一眼，一个熟悉的影子背对着他，双手在琴键上跳跃。一边的窗户半开着，白色的窗帘随风鼓起，舞着细小的波浪。<br/>  琴声还在继续，不想惊扰对方的史昂转身离去，继续前往他的目的地。琴声却仿佛还在耳边回旋。还没有到下课时间，估计雅柏菲卡他们班这节课是体育课吧。这所高中的体育课向来很水，只有高一传说中的体育老师们还会出来露个脸，到了高二高三，神龙不见尾，以这种方式表明“XX科是体育老师教的”这锅他们不背！这便造福了无数懒得运动的高中生。每逢体育课，大概只有三分之一会真正去运动一下，剩下三分之一留教室自习，还有三分之一……在食堂等着打饭。老师们早已见怪不怪，就算是班主任，最多也就留下不痛不痒的一句“你们怎么不去上体育课啊”再无可奈何地离去。<br/>  大概是管理人员的疏忽，这间教室的门一直没有再锁上。史昂每次经过它的时候，都忍不住往那里看一眼，然而好几天过去了，这里又回归了属于它的沉寂。有时候他也想嘲笑莫名期待着什么的自己，可每次路过的时候，目光就这么不自觉地，悄悄地滑向那扇紧闭的门，耳朵竖起，灵敏地捕捉周围每一丝声音。<br/>  琴声再一次响起已是一周后，仍是在那节体育课上。本不必经过那里的史昂特地绕了个路，果然，雅柏菲卡坐在同样的位置敲击着琴键，听旋律，这次应该换了首曲子。远处有学生嬉笑着走过，史昂站在这间无人路过的教室门口，听着里面安静的琴声，脸上慢慢浮现出微笑。<br/>  就这样过去了好几周。每周的这个时间，雅柏菲卡都会造访这间偏僻的教室，开始弹奏。而史昂，也会准时“路过”那里，站在不会被里面的人发现的位置，听一会里面传出的琴声——有如赴一场单方面的约一般。<br/>  一周又一周，他听着里面的琴声从断断续续到连贯流畅，从忧伤沉郁到平和宁静甚至偶尔有些小阳光。他也从不曾揭穿雅柏菲卡的秘密，在对方面前依旧努力扮演一个尽责的好老师的形象。而同时，他也欣慰地看见雅柏菲卡的物理正不断进步着。将近一个学期下来，竟能从垫底转而跻身尖子生行列，除了天分之外，更与他自己所付出的努力密不可分。每次在课上与雅柏菲卡投来的认真目光相对，想起之前雅柏菲卡在上课时与如今判若两人的表现，史昂都难以忍耐那从心底偷跑出来悄悄爬上脸庞的笑意。<br/>  不单是成绩，雅柏菲卡身上的变化悄悄地发生，虽然还是不擅长融入集体，但史昂发现，出现在雅柏菲卡脸上的笑容愈来愈多。不再别扭地抗拒，而是顺从自己心意的雅柏菲卡，哪怕只是因为赌约，史昂也更希望看到他如今的模样。<br/>  又是一节体育课。史昂一如既往地来到那个教室，却没有听见意料之中的琴声。门扇也紧闭着，看上去今天没有人来光顾它。史昂有些惊讶地走近，发现门上挂着一把锁。看来这间教室终于被学校的管理人员想了起来，于是这扇恢复了一个多月自由身的门再次被锁了起来。<br/>  今天的弹奏者估计是不会出现了。史昂只得转身离开。<br/>  那个孩子……应该会很失望吧？</p><p>  心里明知可能性渺茫，却还是习惯性来到这间教室查看一番的雅柏菲卡，看着依然锁着的门，又一次失望了。叹了口气，刚想离开，后面突然传出一句：“想进去吗？”<br/>  雅柏菲卡惊讶地回头。史昂站在那里，手指勾着一串钥匙。明晃晃的阳光投射进走廊，史昂带着明晃晃的笑容看着他。<br/>  许多的疑问还没出口，史昂一扬手，那串钥匙划了一道弧线飞过来，雅柏菲卡还有些发愣地抬手接住。看了看手中的钥匙，又看了看史昂，雅柏菲卡将钥匙插进锁眼，一拧——锁应声而开。推开门，雅柏菲卡像是想起什么地回过头来，有些犹豫地问道：“一起进来吗，老师？”<br/>  没有料到这句的史昂愣了一下，随即笑道：“那就，恭敬不如从命了。”</p><p>  雅柏菲卡在两周未见的钢琴前坐下，手指放上琴键，轻吸了一口气。史昂也找了个地方落座，支起下巴看向那个钢琴边的身影。手指娴熟地在琴键上跳跃，雅柏菲卡垂着眼看着眼前的黑白键，时不时抬起目光看一眼琴谱。熟悉的琴声再一次缓缓流入史昂耳中，不过这一次不再是隔着一扇门。<br/>  一曲终了。史昂微笑着站起：“弹得不错。怎么会想到来这里弹琴？”<br/>  “老师才是，怎么会有这里的钥匙？”<br/>  史昂并不作答，只是走下座位，坐到雅柏菲卡旁边：“想试试四手联弹吗？”<br/>  不等对方答话，史昂已经把手放在钢琴上，敲出一段旋律，同时偏头示意雅柏菲卡跟上。<br/>  十分经典的开头。《致爱丽丝》。他曾在这架钢琴上练过这首曲子。不再犹豫，雅柏菲卡跟了上来。两双手意外地协调，一并在琴键上舞动。弹着熟悉的曲目，雅柏菲卡分神去看在这架钢琴上的另一双骨节分明的手。他第一次发现，除了拿粉笔，这双手在琴键上也意外地好看。</p><p> </p><p>  07.<br/>  时间就在平凡的上课，作业，小测中一周周地循环，并逐渐迎来这个学期的终点。新课已经讲授完毕，复习阶段不管是学生还是老师都非常拼。就连课间的教室，聊天玩闹的学生都变少了许多，大部分人则是将头埋进高高的书山卷海之中，整个学期最后的时段都充满着一种浓浓的压抑紧张之感。<br/>  末考很快来临。在理综开考的那个早上，拿着试卷的史昂走向教室，仿佛如时光的重演一般，他再一次在走廊遇到了翻着笔记的雅柏菲卡。还真是巧，他笑了笑。正犹豫着过去会不会打扰对方的时候，雅柏菲卡恰巧抬起头，看到史昂后愣了一下：“老师好。”<br/>  既然已经被看见了，史昂索性走过去：“紧张？”<br/>  雅柏菲卡摇了摇头。的确，此时他的神情比上一次平静多了。<br/>  “那就好。”史昂抬手揉了揉雅柏菲卡的头发，“加油啊。”说完他便转身走进了他所监考的那个考场。所以他并没有看见，雅柏菲卡仍站在原地，愣愣地注视着他的背影，回想着刚刚那来自头顶的短暂温暖。</p><p>  收到成绩表的时候，史昂像个要看自己的成绩的学生一般深深地吸了一口气，双击打开。首先映入眼帘的是每个班的均分总表，他找到自己所教的班级的那一行，将目光平移着看过去——高得令他不禁有些惊讶的平均分。不但超过了所有的平行班，甚至比隔壁的次重点班都高一些，只以零点几分之差低于那个唯一的重点班的均分。<br/>  心情一下子轻松起来，甚至整个处在一种意料之外的惊喜之中，晕乎乎的。虽说上次听到其他老师的嘲讽，他到底还是没有改变自己的教学方法，却在抓基础重方法的方面加倍努力了起来。那些为了寻找一种简易的解题方法或是为了将基本概念按大纲一条条列出来而忙碌到深夜的日子，想想他都想苦笑，这老师当得并不比学生轻松多少，哪里是学生时代所想象的威风八面自由任性的老师？<br/>  好在，他的努力没有白费。这次考试的成绩便是对那些嘲讽他的教学方法的老师一个有力的还击。的确，本无须在意他人的言语，事实自会证明一切。想想之前的他甚至还因为这个而在课堂上失言，真想穿越到过去把那个自己摇醒……<br/>  史昂哼着小调点开了班上每个人的成绩明细。第一行，雅柏菲卡的名字挂在那里，让他脸上的笑意不自觉加深了好几分。<br/>  说起来，一个学期也结束了，不知道这孩子的想法有没有改变呢……</p><p>  学生返校拿成绩单的那天，雅柏菲卡来到办公室领寒假作业。即便是他，在看到堆满了办公桌的作业本和试卷，脸上也情不自禁地流露出了一丝崩溃。<br/>  “这是年级组的规定，我也没有办法……”史昂苦笑，“你应该多叫几个人来的，你一个人一次肯定搬不完。”<br/>  “……”雅柏菲卡抱起一叠，“多跑几次就好了。”<br/>  “算了我和你一起吧，正好去趟教室和他们说下作业的事。”史昂搬起剩下的大部分，两个人一起穿过走廊向教室走去。<br/>  这条走廊说长不长，说短也不短。两人并肩走着，远处传来钟声。不时有学生擦肩而过，脸上洋溢着即将放假的兴奋。<br/>  “我说……”<br/>  “嗯？”一直低头走路的雅柏菲卡抬起头。<br/>  “明天就放假了。我想去看看教授，方便一起吗？”<br/>  雅柏菲卡沉默半响。走廊外有鸽子扑棱棱飞过，翅膀扇动的声音清晰地传入耳中。<br/>  “好。”</p><p>  雅柏菲卡到达约定地点，远远地看见一个向他挥手的身影。待史昂走近，雅柏菲卡才看清他手里拿着的是一束花。<br/>  “等了很久吗？”史昂笑着和他打了个招呼。<br/>  雅柏菲卡摇了摇头：“我也刚到。”他又看了一眼史昂手中的那束白色的百合，转过身去带路。一路上他们都没有说话，沉默着路过一座座墓碑，像是怕惊扰了沉睡之人的宁静。这天不是周末，偌大的墓园也没几个人来扫墓，静悄悄的。<br/>  雅柏菲卡不知道史昂提出要来这里的缘由是什么。史昂也没有做什么解释，他们就这么来到了鲁格尼斯的墓前。史昂轻轻地将手里的花束放在了墓前，有风拂过，洁白的花瓣在风中微微抖动着。<br/>  尽管已不是第一次站在这里，雅柏菲卡的脑内仍难以克制地闪过一幕幕回忆。他慈爱地对自己微笑的，他赞赏地抚摸自己的头夸自己做得很好的，还有他找到被滂沱大雨困住的自己，向他伸出手道“回家吧”的……可那都是再也回不去的往昔。如今自己所能面对的，只有这一座冰冷的墓碑。<br/>  时间正慢慢教会他，鲁格尼斯已经不在的事实。照这样下去，终有一日他会习惯孤身一人的日子，而关于鲁格尼斯的记忆则会慢慢被时光抹得模糊不清。光是想想这点他便觉得有寒意蔓延至周身的每个角落。<br/>  此时的天空也阴沉沉的，正是呵气能看见白雾的寒冷日子。风突然之间大了起来，雅柏菲卡不禁微微瑟缩了一下。<br/>  他宁可悲伤，也不愿选择遗忘。<br/>  正想着，有什么柔软又温暖的东西绕上了他的脖子。雅柏菲卡下意识一颤，低头看去，却是一条非常眼熟的围巾，刚刚好像还在史昂的脖子上呆着。<br/>  “围着吧，风大。”史昂冲他笑笑。<br/>  雅柏菲卡有些呆呆地攥着这条还带着对方体温的围巾：“……不用了，我……”<br/>  “是我提出要来这里的，回去把你冻感冒了可就糟糕了。”史昂伸手帮他将围巾绕好。<br/>  “可是老师你……”<br/>  “我体质强壮不需要啊。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡无言地将脸半埋进围巾里。柔软的布料带着安心的气息，让他觉得温暖。<br/>  见自己的学生终于不再是刚刚那副表情，史昂松了口气，将视线投向暗沉沉的天际，轻声道：“我知道这种失去至亲之人的感受。”<br/>  雅柏菲卡没料到这个展开，有些诧异地抬起头。<br/>  “当时觉得，自己这么多年来生活的世界，‘哗’地一下子分崩离析了一般。不知道该向哪里前进，不知道该选择哪一个未来，反正剩下的这些‘未来’之中，都没有之前期盼的。”史昂看见雅柏菲卡的目光，云淡风轻地一笑，继续讲下去，“当时也是迷茫了很久……但有一天我突然意识到，如果他在天上看见这副模样的我，一定会非常失望吧。”<br/>  “那之后我下定决心，要成为能让他感到骄傲的人。即便他已不能出现在我的身旁，但我知道他一直看着我，就在这里。”史昂指着自己的心口。<br/>  “雅柏菲卡，你真的明白，教授所期望的是什么吗？”<br/>  看着默然无语的雅柏菲卡，史昂叹了口气：“别逃避了。其实你自己比谁都清楚，你有多喜欢物理。我想，教授也一定不想看到你就此放弃吧。”<br/>  “现在一个学期的时限已经到了，如果你仍是拒绝，我便不会再来打搅你。”说罢，史昂耐心地等待着低着头的雅柏菲卡的回答。虽然他心底还是希望雅柏菲卡能够重新做回原本的那个他，但如果他真的不愿意面对……<br/>  沉默仿佛延续了一个世纪。最终雅柏菲卡长出了一口气，抬起头看着他：“好吧，老师，你赢了。”<br/>  那双眸子里如今满载着坚定。那其中的光芒清澈得有如乌云终于散去后露出的明媚天空。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>